Onyx Noctis Academy
by Shadow Artist
Summary: SLASH. Possible SSHP. Dolores Umbridge has passed a law that makes it illegal for anyone with creature blood to attend Hogwarts. Harry and 5 other students are now enrolled in Onyx Noctis Academy.


**ONYX NOCTIS ACADEMY**

_A School for Magic users of Magical Creature Familial_

By Shadow Artist

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash. HET. Alternative Reality, Original Characters, Out of Character, violence, cursing, some sexual content, smoking, creature inheritances, character bashing, altered appearances, different lineage, new creatures, vampires, elves, and soul-mates

**CHAPTER WARNING:** Not a very fast paced chapter

**Summary:** SLASH. Possible SSHP. Dolores Umbridge has passed a law that makes it illegal for anyone with creature blood to attend Hogwarts. Harry and 5 other students are now enrolled in Onyx Noctis Academy.

**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter or an OMC/Harry Potter (you vote!)

Choices for OMC – Max Salvador or Blake Summers or Richard Parks

**Side Pairings: **

_**List of Original Characters:**_

_-_

_-_

_Students:_

-

Stephan Rickett – (Vampire)

Scott Michaels – (Male Veela)

Richard Parks – (Ice Sprite)

Max Salvador – (Vampire)

Cassandra Swift – (Succubus)

Laura Aster – (Werewolf)

Lara Thomas – (Elf)

Blake Summers – (Shadow Elf)

John Wells – (Incubus)

-

-

_Staff:_

-

Leo Silver-Fern (Elf): Headmaster

Dane Weathers (Male Veela): Psychology/Sociology/Ligilimency/Occlumency Professor

Sunshine Brookes (Fire Sprite): Genetics/Lineage/Creature History

Andrew Grieve (Ghost): History Professor

Daniel Thyme (Elf): Game Keeper

Luke Graves (Human-mercenary): Weapons

Pierre Sparks (Fire Sprite): Elemental Magic teacher (Fire/Wind)

Jared Parker (Dhampir): potions professor

Sydney Dasher (Dhampir): Astronomy Professor

Cea Vesia (Water Sprite): Elemental Teacher (Earth/Water)

Terra Rickett (Human): Runes

Lira Silver (Elf): Healing Professor

Ariel Day (Elf): Language Professor

Lain Dacy (Human): Arithmancy Professor

Ethan Roy (Human): Transfiguration

Davis Knight (Dhampir): Magical Law

Criss Daniels (Vampire): Politics

Jason Hallow (Incubus): Incubus Studies

Gwendolyn York (Dwarf): School nurse

Maya Allen (Human): Muggles studies

Crissy Fields (Vampire): Shadow Magic

Birch Sanders (Elf): Elvin Studies

Fiona Waters (Elf): Herbology

Daisy Casper (Vampire): Vampire Studies

Daniela Parks (Veela): Veela Studies

Andre McKinley (Human): Family Studies Supervisor

-

-

**PROLOGUE**

Onyx Noctis Academy was a school for humanoid magical creatures or those of creature inheritance. It was built near the boundaries of the prestigious Wizards' and Witches' school Hogwarts, having been created by Dorian Noctis a former Headmaster of Hogwarts. During a time of violent prejudice, to save many of his students, who possessed creature blood, from danger Dorian had created a separate school for them hidden within the forbidden forest and presided over by the Elvin community. But time brings change and the students with creature inheritance were welcomed back within the boundaries of Hogwarts and the Academy was abandoned till this day.

**TO: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_**The Ministry of Magic has hereby reinstated the law concerning the need of a separate education between Wizards/Witches and Magical Beast Inheritance Students and Staff. Any student or staff with creature blood can not continue or begin to pursue an education within the confines of the Hogwarts establishment. Any student found not adhering to this law will be incarcerated in Azkaban on charges of endangering Hogwarts students' lives. The Ministry of magic has reviewed all students' birth records and have compiled the following list of students with creature inheritance. There Students must be expelled. **_

Harry James Potter – ¼ Vampire, ¼ Incubus, ¼ Elf, ¼ Human

Draconis Sebastian Malfoy – ½ Veela, ¼ Incubus, ¼ human

Blaise Xavier Zabini – ½ Shadow Elf, ¼ Incubus, ¼ human

Neville Andrew Longbottom – ½ Elf, ½ human

Luna Lea Lovegood – ¼ Elf , ¾ human

**- Dolores Umbridge**

(Assistant Minister)

A weary eyed Dumbledore sighed as he turned to his companion, a man with inhuman characteristics. The man was inhumanly tall with long blue-black hair and golden eyes. He had pointed ears and elongated fingers. His skin was a beautiful golden-brown, tanned by being out in the sun often. It is obvious the man is an elf. In fact he is an elf by the name of Leo Silver-Fern, a dear friend of Albus. "So you can see the only option is to reopen Onyx Noctis Academy." Dumbledore sighed. Leo handed the letter back to Dumbledore and with a smirk he said.

"I must be going. I need to make preparations." The elf said before bowing and leaving, fading into the shadows.

(**Number 4 Pivet Drive**)

**Harry,**

_Due to a renewed ministry law you can no longer attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Assistant minister Umbridge has recently signed a law stating that any student with creature blood is no longer permitted on Hogwarts property. The punishment for disobeying this law is a life sentence to Azkaban. I am both elated and regretful to inform you that you possess creature blood. You are one-fourth Vampire, one-fourth Incubus, One-fourth Elf and one-fourth human. Thankfully a school is reopening near Hogwarts property called Onyx Noctis academy. It was created by a headmaster of Hogwarts and is presided over by the true elf community. You are to attend this school. Included in this letter in your official invitation please sign the acceptance letter. It's the best possible option. When you sign in acceptance to Onyx Noctis Academy a spell will be performed on you over the summer that will awaken your creature inheritance. I'm sorry that we can no longer have our evening chats and weekly games of chess._

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Harry stared stunned at the letter in his hands as he slowly sunk down on his bed. He was no longer welcomed at Hogwarts. He had been thrust into an entirely different school and it was all the bitch Umbridge's fault. Harry's fist tightened in rage and he punched the wall in his anger. A small sob escaped his lips. After a few minutes he picked up the attached packet and read.

_**Onyx Noctis Academy **_

_A School for Magic users of Magical Creature Familial_

**Headmaster Leo Silver-Fern**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, First Ambassador of the Magical Creature Familial Coalition, Lord Elf and Silver Crowned by the King of Elves) _

Dear Mister Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a student of Onyx Noctis Academy. Please Sign below as your acceptance to Onyx Noctis. Signing the following will give us permission to awaken your magical creature genes and test you for specific talents that will be used in deciding your future education.

Yours truly,

**Severus Snape**

_Deputy Headmaster_

**PS:** Potter sign the damn thing already

With a sigh Harry picked up his quill and wrote his name with a flourish of green ink.

_**Harry James Potter **_

Abruptly the paper began to fold itself into a little figure of a wizard that leveled its wand at Harry and spoke a long stream of rapid Latin words. Harry was hit by a blue stream of light. He was in excruciating pain and he fainted.

Rapidly he began to changed, morphing into something shocking. His short messy black hair grew to his shoulder and became silky soft. His big eyes changed from their stunning emerald color to an almond shaped eerie violet famed by long girly eyelashes. His cheekbones were high and prominent. His chin pointed and his nose small and delicate. His pale scared skin became a flawless soft-golden brown and was etched with strange black/grey/white/gold tattoos. His lips became a plump pale pink. He shrank a few inches and became very slender and fae like with long thin, yet shapely legs, a narrow slim torso and a long thin swan-like neck. Delicate long fingered hands and thin wrists and ankles finished his unusual mix of feminine and masculine features.

As Harry lie unconscious the paper wizard unfolded and words appeared on the paper.

**Harry James Potter**

_**One-Fourth Vampire, One-Fourth Incubus, One-Fourth Elf and One-Fourth Human.**_

Talents: 

-

-

_**Vampire Blood:**_

Animation Magic

Necromancy

Shadow Magic

Potions

-

-

_**Incubus Blood:**_

The Dark Arts

Scyrrng

Charms

Transfiguration

Multi-animagus forms

-

-

_**Elf Blood:**_

Healing

Elemental Magic (Wind, Water and Earth)

Natural Ligilimency/Occlumency

Runes

Arithmancy

**CHAPTER ONE**

Draconis Sebastian Malfoy stared into the mirror. His pale blond hair had grown to his chin and curled into spiral curls. His usually pale blue-grey eyes had turned into a deep midnight blue and his flawless milky skin had morphed into a golden color and was etched with strange black/grey/white/gold tattoos. While those were his feminine features, he was by far more masculine. He was tall and broad with a slim waist and powerful legs. Built like a track star he was definitely attractive. He had roman visage with a square chin, high defined cheekbones and plump cherry lips. He examined the male school uniform carefully.

The male fall and winter uniform was composed of a red velvet sleeveless over robe that had a high color fastened with an ornate silver clasp that was fitted at the torso, but opened at the hips allowing it to flow behind him. The shirt under it was a black button up dress shirt, black pants and black boots. The spring uniform was a red thick strapped tank top and black pants with black sandals. For any physical education classes is was required to wear black HAKAMA pants (_Hakama pants are a type of martial arts pants that look like a skirt primarily used in Aikido_) and a white thick strapped tank top.

The female fall and winter uniform was almost the same except the pants which were designed like the Hakama pants, but done in black velvet and with silver clasps on the pants. Their spring uniform had a thin strap tank top and black cotton Hakama pants. The girls and boys both wore the same outfit for any physical education class.

Draco strapped on his choice of weapon, a black rapier and two black daggers. Draco reminded himself exactly what his God father had said to him, when he left Draco after delivering his letter from Onyx Noctis academy. _"You get a new start, you are someone new. Your father has no say in this. Use this chance wisely."_ There was a summer program he could attend at Onyx Noctis if he had the permission of a teacher. He didn't have to return home if he did not wish. Uncle Sev had pretty much told him that. The Forbidden Forest, where Onyx Noctis was situated was untouchable by the Dark Lord, by Albus Dumbledore and by his father. He was safe. Draco picked up his belongings and headed out the door of the Leaky Cauldron for the Docks.

**AT ONYX NOXTIS ACADEMY** – _Headmaster's office_

Leo Silver sat comfortable dressed in his uniform (A uniform all staff was required to wear). The uniform was composed of black velvet sleeveless over robe fastened at the throat with an ornate silver clasp, fitted at the torso and loose at the waist. A red shirt and pants as well as black boots. The symbol of the back of the robe, the school's insignia was a black half moon surrounded by a Wicca's star and in Latin the words Onyx Noctis (Noctis – Night). He was reviewing his student's talents and smirked at one such list. "Albus, Severus, you are fools to have let this escape your notice." He laughed to himself. "To think the boy has so many abilities and hides them all. Harry James Potter, you truly are an enigma." He cast a sheet of paper onto his desk with a sigh and then laughed at the imagined expressions of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore after reading it.

**THE LONDON DOCKS**

Harry watched the other students meander around the platform, hidden under a charm he watched with mild interest. There were five students (other than the Hogwarts students), that caught his eyes. The first was a girl who he knew was called Cassy (he overheard this), she was a voluptuous girl with a high sex appeal and who radiated power like a furnace. Half of her waist length black hair was tied back into a multitude of little black braids and made into loops. Two small braids framed her lea heart-shaped face. Large midnight blue eyes framed by long eyelashes stood out. Her lips were plump and the color of freshly spilt blood. Her skin was deathly pale and as flawless as newly fallen snow. She was of medium height. Her gaze was hypnotic and something inside Harry knew she was a succubus.

The next a boy by the name of Max, was clearly a vampire. He had light brown chin length hair and creamy skin. His almond shaped soft brown eyes made him seem gentle. However, his tall and muscular build spoke differently. Perched on his nose were a pair of silver spectacles, a peculiar thing for a vampire. He was bent over a thick book. He also radiated power, but his was on the level of a nuclear reactor and his genes practically screamed a dominate creature.

The third, a boy by the name of Richard had odd blue hair that looked natural. It was cut just below his shoulder blades. His eyes were like ice, but a cherry lopsided smile spoke volumes of his personality. His lips were pale pink, but had a touch of white to them as if ice had collected on them. His skin was corpse white and looked frozen to the touch. He was a powerful as a bonfire. Harry didn't quite know what he was.

Then there was Blake a shadow elf, he was a black boy with butt length dreads and golden eyes. His ears were pointed and frame was extraordinarily tall and willowy. He had long delicate fingers and slim wrists and ankles. His only unattractive feature was a beak-like nose. He was powerful, though not as fiercely powerful as the other four.

Finally there was a male veela, who had long blond hair and silver eyes. He was tall and built like a runner. His name was Scott Michael, the only one who Harry found out his last name.

Richard, Max and Blake were all dominants, while Scott was a submissive. No one on the platform radiated the amount of power Harry did, but he had secured his away behind many shields.

Suddenly a gasp drew his attention to the underground river. Dock 569 was a private underground dock specifically used for Onyx Noctis Academy students. Up the river came a beautiful open boat that was fashioned in the style of an Ancient Egypt burial boat. The boat was in the colors red, black and silver. Much liked the Hogwarts express it held compartments. A plank was thrown down and the group began to board. With one last look over his shoulder, Harry also boarded.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

- Shadow Artist


End file.
